When Destiny Knocks
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: This year, Hinata wanted to change, she wanted to be different, but all that really changed was her height and getting an inch taller didn't count; she wanted an adventure. Though, getting run over by the infamous Sasuke Uchiha wasn't exactly what she had in mind, neither was tutoring him. Be careful what you wish for. ::SasuHina::
1. Chapter One

**When Destiny Knocks**

**Chapter One**

I haven't changed at all.

The only viable differences were my hair, which had gotten considerably longer and now reached my mid-back. I was also a bit taller, merely an inch and half difference that added to my original 5'4 frame. Alas, I was still the same. The shy, stuttering, and easily embarrassed Hyuga Hinata.

I tugged softly at my darkish, blue hair, while staring at myself. Two big and ghostly – colored eyes stared back, deathly pale skin that made me look sickly (I could tan to save my life). My bangs covered reached my dark lashes, and two side bangs framed my face. I still looked the same.

Everything was still the same, nothing interesting ever happened to me. Sure, I am the heiress of Hyuga Corp. (which, I was more than sure Neji would take the position, anyway). I was a let down; I was not suited to run such a monstrous business. I was not as well suited as my family for that kind of life – style. More than likely, I was just going to grow old, get a more – than – expected job, like a nurse, never find romance, live with twenty or so freaking cats (which, I wasn't even that big of an animal lover) and die with my gravestone engraved with "Here – Lay – Who – Again?"

I wanted to change, even if just a little.

I sighed and just hung my head in defeat. I really was hopeless.

"Hinata – sama?" I turned around. As expected, Neji, my older cousin, was standing in the doorframe. A small smile planted on his lips.

"H-Hai, Neji-nii?" I looked at him, and couldn't help but shamelessly envy him. He had changed quite a bit over the summer. He had grown much taller, once standing at 5'11, now towering at 6'3. I felt like a little child when standing next to him. While I always shied towards the background, he commanded attention once he entered a room. He was never a coward, and never stuttered, his voice was clear and commanding. When comparing us (which I thought was completely unfair), people described him as successful, handsome, and confident giant. Me? A disappointing, shy, and unnoticeable mouse.

I guess you can see why all my confidence had been completely desiccated.

Don't get me wrong, Neji is really great, now. He watches over me, and cares for me, like my own brother. I love him with all of my heart. The past is the past.

"Hinata-sama? You're daydreaming again," I snapped my attention back to Neji, as soon as I realized I had been daydreaming.

I smiled at him."Gomen," I fidgeted with the hem of my pleated skirt. "A-Ano, was there something you n-needed, Neji-nii?"I asked.

"Oh, The limo is prepared, and school is about to start in half an hour." He informed me, I nodded.

"T-thank you, Neji, just g-give me, a few moments, please."He nodded, and stepped out the door. I could hear his footsteps echoing down the hallway, and when he made his way down the flight of stairs.

I sighed, and looked into the mirror. Large pallid eyes stared back at me.

Maybe school was going to be different, and maybe I wasn't the only that hadn't changed.

**ooo**

I quietly sat in the Limo, looking out the window; my hands were carelessly placed on my chin. My mind was fading to a faraway place.

What was everyone going to think of me? Maybe I had changed and hadn't realized it? I sighed, and looked at the white stripes speedily passing by in a blur.

"Hinata-sama?" I heard Neji's concerned voice. I turned slowly to face him, a questionable look on my face, as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Hai?"

"What's the matter?" His eyebrows were furred in trepidation, which made me feel very guilty. I didn't want to cause him so much trouble like I have always done. I hated how I always seemed to be a burden to him, especially over so superficial and stupid. "You seem to have been out of it the past few days." I solemnly shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"Hmm..." He had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Really, Neji, I am..." I turned to look away from him. "Um, but... can I ask you a question?" I poked my index fingers together like I have always done, religiously, especially when I was anxious or uncomfortable. I quickly put my hands down. I needed to break that habit.

"Yes?"

"Have I changed?" I asked, and inwardly gulped. Maybe I had? My heart was beating at a tremendous pace. I swore it was going to jump out of my chest. I finally looked up, to look Neji in the eyes, curious for his answer.

"Of course _not_, Hinata-sama, you're exactly the same." I instantly paled. That wasn't really the answer I had hoped for. I sighed, defeated, and just descended my head to my lap.

"Why, Hinata-sama?" He asked, totally clueless. Yes, even Neji, the beloved prodigy of the Hyugas, was sometimes _very_ clueless.

"Oh, nothing."I feigned a smile.

"We are here." Our driver spoke, thankfully breaking the awkwardness, which only I felt. He looked at us through the glass. I smiled, and thanked him, while opening and stepping out the door. Neji exited through the other side.

I stepped onto the sidewalk, and our driver sped away. I smiled and looked at my school, Yondaime Academy, the school for the high nobility, the rich, and the gifted. I looked around the beautiful campus, scanning for any sight of our friends. I looked at Neji; he had a scowl on his face a clear sign that he was irritated. I caught sight of two girls that were passing by us. They were giggling, and not so discretely pointing at him. I heard one utter the word "hawt-ee". Typical fan girls. Neji hated that. I thought he was ungrateful, however. He was lucky he had admirers.

"Hinata-chan!" I turned around. A flash of dirty blond hair came running towards me, I blinked and without warning, I found myself on the grass floor of the campus. I blinked a couple of times, still trying to figure out what just happened. My mind was still in a blur, but I suddenly felt strong arms quickly wrapping themselves around me into an all too familiar deathly hug.

"T-Temari-chan, I can't br-breathe." I sputtered, barely able to utter a word.

"Oh, Hinata-chan you're finally here! I've missed you, Gaara missed you, heck, everyone missed you," She cooed. "And you haven't even changed a bit!" Temari rambled, while squeezing me tighter. I felt the air being sucked right out of me.

"You're choking her, Sabuku." We both turned around at the sound of Neji's voice. Temari loosened her grip a bit, but was still latched on. "And please get off the floor, you're embarrassing yourselves."

Temari scoffed, rolling her eyes, and turned her head away from him in defiance. "Who asked you, prick?"

"I just don't want my younger cousin killed by a barbarian." Neji smirked, and crossed his arms around his broad chest. Temari whizzed her head around sending him a dark glare.

"_Excuse me_?" She asked in a deathly tone.

"You heard me, Sabuku." This caused Temari to quickly unlatch herself from me, and stand up looking Neji square in the eye with so much venom. Even though Neji was now a full head taller than her, Temari didn't seem unraveled by this, in the least bit.

"I wonder how Hinata can stand being around you! You insufferable, long-haired sissy!" She spat.

"Well, at least I'm civilized." Neji calmly retorted.

"At least I look like my gender, you prissy freak."

"At least I have manners."

"At least I'm straight." Neji uncharacteristically gawked at that one. He was speechless. Temari had his his ego right in the bull's eye. Temari and Neji always fought, seriously, _all_ the time. Sometimes it seemed that they were about to claw each other's eyes out. This, truthfully, was one of their more tamed brawls.

They kept glaring daggers at each other; the tension was very thick and heavy. I sighed silently.

"Ano, p-please guys break it up...pl-please we have to find the others before c-class starts..." I said, trying to calm the fury duo down. I finally stood up from the ground, and dusted off the remnants of grass from my hand.

"Gay Sissy!"

"Blonde bitch!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"Guys..!" I yelled (well, as much of a 'yell' I could muster).They turned to look at me, both twinning a quirked eyebrow.

"Nani, Hinata-chan?" Temari asked, suddenly eerily calm, a stark contrast from just a few seconds ago.

"Ano, pl-please let's go find the others, b-before the bell rings...please?"

They both stared at me for a moment, I awkwardly stared back. Temari smiled wide, and laced her arms around my neck, "Hina-chan you're so cute! I'm so glad you haven't changed!" She cooed, giving me a tight hug.

I wish she would _stop _saying that!

**Ooo**

Dark eyes searched the area carelessly in observation of the people walking around, chattering loosely without much care. He shifted his bag over his shoulder, without much thought. A couple of girls walked past him, giggling and eyeing him with interest. They pointed at him, and he let out a snarl, which caused them to look away quickly.

His unruly dark hair blew in the wind; he looked up at the clear, cloudless sky, his thoughts drifting to the events just moments before.

"_Last time, Sasuke," The stubby police man growled at the young ebony – haired boy. "This is your third time in the Juvenal Detention Hall, have you no shame?" The youth stared up at the cop, his face conveyed no emotion. He simply grunted carelessly, indicating his disinterest in the serious matter._

_Irritated, the police man let out a sigh at the boy's silence. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?" He slapped his hand on the metal table, looking Sasuke dead in the eyes. "The first time, theft. Second time? Beating a kid to near death, and possession of a lethal weapon. Not only that, you were caught with drugs that are illegal for minors."_

_It wasn't his fault he beat up the kid, he was a punk, and maybe if he listened, and if he hadn't tugged and pushed on Sasuke's last nerves, he would have beaten the shit out of him. Also, it was only a small pocket knife, and a packet of cigarettes. He grunted again, and crossed his arms, leaning back against his chair._

"_You were lucky this time, Sasuke. The judge was pretty lenient with you because she has a soft spot for kids like you, especially under your circumstances." He lifted his hand from the table, and sighed, eyeing the boy. "Why don't you care, Sasuke? You have your whole life a head of you. You are such a handsome boy, intelligent, too. You could really become someone some day...," The police man's eyes softened with more sympathy._

_Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had nothing to live for, his life was already ruined, and it ended a long time ago. So what did it really matter now? Nothing mattered._

_The stout man sighed, noticing the lack of effect his words were having on the young teenager. He narrowed his eyes, completely changing his demeanor, and brought himself down to the raven – haired boy's eye level. His voice dangerously lowered, and spoke in a warning tone, "Usually, third time would be strike out. But, the judge decided to give you another chance. If you ever get caught by the police or any law enforcement infringing on the law – Sasuke – you will be sent directly to prison. Your life will be over."_

_Sasuke didn't flinch at the warning, he moved closer to the police officer, his face still blank._

"_Whatever," Was his answer. _

Sasuke walked over to his motorcycle, and put the key in the ignition.

Why did the fucking police act like he even cared? In the end, he would just be happy to see me off the streets. Sasuke thought bitterly.

The motorcycle's engine roared violently to life.

No one cared anyway; his life was going no where. It didn't really matter anymore.

His answer for life was still the same.

**Whatever.**

**Author's Note:** Do you like? Did it get you interested? Teehee, I'm just revising, and restarting up this story I changed the title, I thought it was to 'eh', hehe. Please give me your humble opinions, please and thank you!


	2. Chapter Two

**When Destiny Knocks**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

The sky was eerily lucid, the clouds were absent over head. A fatal stillness resonated through the air, mirroring the feel of the calm before a storm.

Sasuke skillfully maneuvered his way towards the less auspicious part of town, where people would never leave their houses unlocked or go out on a troll in the middle of the night. Using his feet, Sasuke pressed the brakes of the motorcycle, and it came to a sudden sojourn. Stripping his head of his black and silver helmet, he looked up and saw a tattered down bar. The red paint was scratched and torn, and the sign looked like it only needed a good gush of wind from crashing to the ground. The name was appallingly printed, in serrated and exhausted letters reading: _Devils' Den_.

Taking the key out of the ignition, Sasuke effortlessly got off his motorcycle. The accustomed inert expression was ingrained on his impeccably flawless features, while sauntering up into the bar. As soon as he opened the entrance door, an intoxicated odor of alcohol and cigarettes instantly loaded his nostrils. Inside the bar was obnoxiously shrouded in thick smoke. The people walking around were barely recognized or noticed. Girls in scantily clad outfits gaited around serving the customers, while wearing a facade of delight and flirty demeanors. There were three pool tables at the center of the bar, and they were already filled with people playing, and probably placing bets on the winner. Most of the patrons were men, but there was the occasional female.

The customers were exactly what the bar was named after, the 'devils' of society. The outcasts. The Pariahs. They were the assemblage of people that were long forgotten about. Shunned from society due to past convictions, they no longer cared about the conventional ways of the public.

"Sasuke! You're back from Juvie, already?" Sasuke turned around at the sound of his name and the voice. He was face to face with a much taller and much more muscular boy named Juugo. He was one of the closest people Sasuke called a 'friend', and he was also a "troubled teen" like Sasuke. Juugo's hair was a flaming orange and spiked in an unconventional way, his eyes were an intense brown; he could easily stop someone dead in their tracks. Due to his big size and intense face, people usually steered clear from him but from what Sasuke knew he was one of biggest animal lovers, and unlike him, animals couldn't stay away from him. Despite that, Juugo was also one of the best fighters Sasuke has ever met, but of course Sasuke defeated him. However, he found Juugo worthy of his companionship.

The bigger boy placed his arms around Sasuke's neck, a grin plastered on his face as he led Sasuke to a wooden stool. He took the seat next to him and waved over the female bartender, who nodded, and continued to finish serving a much older, bearded, and tattooed guy next to them.

"So, Suigetsu is still in the slammer, and _boy_ did Karin miss you," Juugo laughed. The raven – haired boy flinched at the mention of that name. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Sasuke asked.

"Girl scouts," Juugo rolled his eyes at the smaller boy. "Juvie, idiot."

"It was peachy." Sasuke retorted, sarcasm dripping loosely from his words. Shifting to the side, he made Juugo's muscular arm fall from his neck."How the hell do you think it was? I swear you ask the stupidest questions." He looked to the girl bartender, who was cleaning some of the shot glasses. "May I have a drink, now?"

The woman raised a slender eyebrow at him, a questioning look in her chocolate colored eyes."Are you even legal?"

"Do you even care?"He asked back, irritated.

A startled expression was imprinted on her face for a mere second, but she quickly shook it off. Sighing, she shook her head and placed a glass in front of him, pouring him his drink and handing it to him. He took the cup and started drinking the beverage. Juugo stared at the younger boy, shocked at the way Sasuke rudely answered her. Sasuke was certainly a callous and uncaring person but he rarely outright offended anyone, even if they were infringing on his privacy.

"Did something happen," Juugo inquired, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Sasuke took another drink. "Just some dumb cop thinking he can fucking "change" me," His fist tightened vaguely against the glass, minuscule cracks erupted where his fingers coiled around the cup. "He thinks that somehow, I could change my life around." He finished drinking the rest of alcoholic beverage in one smooth gulp.

Juugo smiled and patted the onyx – eyed boy's back,"Haha, C'mon, hurry and finish, Karin's been _dying_ to see you again."

And again Sasuke flinched at that name.

A set of breasts somehow found there way into Sasuke's face. The usual diminutive size of them, seemed to amplify two - fold at the close distance. Sasuke felt one side of his face twitch unnervingly.

"Ohmy_gawd_," The pair of breast's high pitched voiced squeaked. "Sasu-kun! You're out! I've missed you so much!" The girl's grasp seemed to tighten even more, if that were even possible.

Sasuke resisted the urge to role his eyes,"Karin."

"Yes, Sasu?" The red – head loosened her grip a bit to look him face to face, she bashfully batted her perfectly mascara – coated eyelashes, while purposefully pursing her rosy – colored lips.

"Get _off_ me," Pronouncing each word perfectly, he wanted to make sure the intrepid, ruby – haired female understood him.

"But - but I missed you..!" She pouted. Sasuke simply glared, which silenced the girl. Karin reluctantly untangled herself from Sasuke, and stood up, trying to compose herself. She decided to sit next to Juugo because Sasuke's glare barely subsided. Trying to change to subject, she spoke in her regular pitched voice. "Did you know, Suigetsu is still in Juvie? Ugh, he's such a troublemaker." Karin spoke in repugnance. Sasuke looked at her, his once subsiding glare burned deadly. "Well... y-you're different S-Sasu!" Scrambling to find the right words, after realizing how dim-wittedly she had just commented.

Scoffing, the sable haired boy turned to the open window in annoyance, refusing to further acknowledge anyone's presence.

"You're so _stupid_, Karin," Juugo thumped his forehead. "Sasuke just came out of Juvie, dumbass!" He hissed silently.

"Well, sorry!"She murmured back in embarrassment, trying to speak low enough that Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear her.

But he heard them perfectly, he just didn't care.

His midnight colored eyes focused on the diaphanous beryl sky, a few birds journeyed by, singing their melody. He was just waiting for his life to pass by, and finally finish. He would past the time, with each and every day, every hour, every minute, and every second till the sand in his glass ran out. Till his time on this earth finally diminished.

He would wait patiently.

**ooo**

Laughter engulfed the entire campus, heads turned to see that the noise was coming from a group of attractive teenagers. They were all seated at what they deemed 'their' bench table, which was strategically shaded by a handsome cherry blossom tree.

Hinata smiled at her boisterous friends, as each gave their own summary of their summer break. She became helplessly envious of all their adventures, accomplishments and how much everyone had changed.

TenTen Li, a girl with charming chocolate – colored eyes, and the same color hair that she put in to buns, had won multiple archery tournaments, and had elevated to second – place in the whole country in the minors division. Ino Yamanaka, a beautiful blonde and azure eyed girl, had started her modeling career ever since she entered the Ms. Konoha pageant and won devoid of any competition. Another one of her friends, Sakura Haruno, a girl with bubble gum colored hair and jade eyes, was working to become a doctor. Hinata always knew of Sakura's dexterity in healing, even though most of the time she was the one inflicting the pain. Shino Aburame, a close childhood friend of her's, had gone with his scientist parent's overseas on an expedition to collect rare beetles, while Shikamaru Nara, an unmotivated genius with brown hair, had won plenty Go! Tournaments.

Hinata's eyes shifted to her lap. While everyone was enriching their lives, living for what made them an individual, she had done… _nothing_.

Naruto was describing his adventures with so much enthusiasm, that Hinata couldn't but blush. Naruto was a blonde, but unlike Ino's honey colored tresses, his was, what Hinata coyly deemed, made out of pure sunshine. His cobalt colored orbs gleamed with satisfaction and so much confidence than Hinata thought possible. Three scars were emblazoned on each of his perfectly tanned cheeks, which made him resemble some sort of cat – no fox.

"And Tsunade – baachan gave me this necklace," He pointed to a translucent sapphire tinted crystal, that beautifully reflected the sun's radiance. Everyone stared in amazement at the flecked colors the necklace displaced, as Naruto gregariously showed it off. However, Hinata couldn't keep her eyes off the affable blonde.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Hinata's opal eyes widened, "Your four – year crush on Naruto is getting pathetic." Temari tantalized into the shy girl's ears, "I _know_. Why don't you just tell him you like him already, and stop secretly ogling all over him? The boy is as dense as you can gut, he's never going to know till you tell him!" A tomato – colored flush crept all over her face in mortification after realizing that she had been staring at Naruto for awhile now.

"T-Temari - chan!"

Yes, it was true, she was hopelessly pathetic. For about four years, she had taken a liking to Naruto. When they were much younger, he had protected her from some bullies. Even though he was getting beat up badly, he still had on his signature grin, and told her that everything was going to be alright, despite the blood that dripping down his nose and his lip, while his eyes turned purple.

Hinata sighed, since than her crush on the blonde only seemed to intensify rapidly. She adored his luminous and optimistic disposition, and the way he proved anyone, that dared doubt his abilities, wrong. His confidence and bravery continued to shine without waver even in his darkest times. He was the opposite of her, and everything she wanted to be. Unfortunately, Hinata knew that Naruto would never be able to get over his crush, and one of her best friends, Sakura. The pinkette was well aware of Hinata's crush, as well as everyone except for Naruto himself.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!? What do you think," He placed the necklace in front of the beautiful girl's face. "Isn't it awesome!?" He urged, a fox-like grin plastered on his face.

"It's nice, Naruto," Sakura casually answered. The bright boy's shoulders slumped an inch, and his vivid royal blue eyes seemed to dim, discouraged with her answer.

He turned to Hinata, "Would do you think Hinata-chan?" He inched closer to her showing off his crystalline necklace.

Hinata blushed, "I-It's v-very pretty Naruto-kun."

"Oi! Thank you Hinata-chan!" The vibrant colors returned to his eyes. "See, Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan likes it!" He smiled at Hinata; a smile that the reticent girl could have sworn almost made her blind.

"Yeah, yeah Naruto, she's just being nice." Sakura dismissed.

Naruto pouted playfully, "Nu uh! Hinata likes my new necklace…right Hinata-chan?"

"O-Of course, Naruto-k-kun." She nodded, while Naruto smiled triumphantly. He wrapped Hinata in a hug. She felt her senses becoming clogged with the smell of ramen, and men's cologne. The closeness of a member of the opposite sex, even worse Naruto, made Hinata's head spin, as her whole face inevitably turned to the color of smoldering coal.

"So Hinata-chan, what did you do over the summer?" Ino asked, thankfully causing Naruto to unbind himself from her.

It took Hinata awhile to salvage her senses.

**ooo**

The morning briefly passed, everyone had received a chance to talk about what they had done over the vacation.

Walking solemnly down the spacious hallway, Hinata tried to trace where her locker should be located. It was a bit curious that her's was so far away from everyone else's. She looked down at her schedule and double checked to make sure she had the correct number. She stopped in front of the locker "406", and pushed in the combination. A squeal uncharacteristically released itself when it flung open; it was her first time actually succeeding in opening a locker on her own. Looking side to side, Hinata couldn't find anyone in the hallways. Her eyes widened as she looked up at her watch, she was late.

Practically slamming her locker door closed, Hinata ran down the stairs, her footsteps echoing throughout the large hallway and the stairs. She couldn't believe she was late on the first day of school, and to homeroom nonetheless. Without much thought, Hinata came to a skidded stop in front of the room "234", and opened the door. Walking in with her head down, she couldn't help but cower at the thought of her teacher yelling at her. "G-gomennasai, s-sensei, I-I didn't m-mean.." Hinata looked up to find all the kids talking loudly and throwing paper balls at each other. The homeroom teacher wasn't here. She wasn't going to be in trouble because the teacher wasn't _here_. A burst of joy erupted through her stomach, her perfect record was saved.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Over here!" The familiar voice caused Hinata to look at the back of room. Naruto was sitting on top of one of the desk, grinning widely and waving her over. She blushed and smiled while walking towards the blonde.

"N-Naruto-kun…," Trying to maneuver her way through the array of students was much more difficult than Hinata thought it would be. Finally finding her way to Naruto's side, she sighed in relief.

"You're in this homeroom, too? Thank Kami," He smiled brightly."I thought I was going to be alone."

"A-Ah..,"

"Why were you late?"

Hinata found herself fidgeting a bit, "Ano, I was looking for my l-locker."

"Oh! Did you find it? Did you know how to open?"

"Y-Yes." She nodded a bit feverishly.

"Ah! Hinata-chan sit! Sorry!" He jumped off the desk, and offered her his seat. Hinata blushed, and looked away from his piecing bright eyes.

"I-It's okay!" She looked side to side in embarrassment. Not wanting Naruto to get up for her, she located the seat right next to him. "I-I'll just s-sit here. Y-You didn't have to get up!" She placed her hand bag on the table, and sat down. She smiled up at Naruto to indicate that she was fine.

Naruto scratched his head, and just shrugged. "Alright. Oh, let me see your schedule, I wonder what else we have together." Nodding, Hinata handed her schedule to him. He scanned it quickly, a grin widened on his soft – looking lips. Hinata shook her head of that thought. "Hey! We have two more periods together."

Hinata's eyes widened, a blush sprawled all over her face. Without much restraint, she started poking her index fingers collectively. "That's great, Naruto-k-kun!" She sputtered. She couldn't believe it, she would get to see Naruto so often. Last year, she only had lunch with him, and that was only because they were in the same grade. "I-I'm glad I-I could be with y-you." Her soft voice trailed.

Lifting an eyebrow, Naruto stared her curiously."Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you." He inched closer to her face.

Hinata blushed profusely, and looked away. "N-Nothing!"

The blonde looked her, and scratched his hair questioningly. "Are you sur-"

The door slammed open with a strident bang, cutting off Naruto. The whole class jolted into silence, as everyone's eyes found their way to the front of the room. A lofty man strolled in lazily, wearing a white dress shirt with a tie and black pants. He was holding a coffee cup. Half of his face was covered, a visible scar was located vertically down one of his dark eyes. However, you could tell he was rather young, probably in his twenties, despite his ashen – colored hair. He made his way towards the teacher's desk and sat in the chair. His gaze trailed over all of the students, who were still shocked by his entrance. His stare suddenly intensified, into a striking glare. Everyone suddenly held their breath. Was he mad? He slammed his folder on the desk, causing everyone to jolt.

"Good morning everyone! Everyone looks so lively," The teacher smiled sweetly, everyone's eyes just widened. What in the hell? "I'm Kakashi Hatake, but just call me Kakashi-sensei."

"You're late!" Naruto voiced loudly at the teacher, he was upset that he actually got scared for a moment their.

"The dumb ones always talk first, huh," Kakashi inquired. "Ah, Naruto you never cease to amaze me."

Naruto tightened his fist,"Shut up Kakashi-sensei! Why are you late, anyway? There's only five minutes before homeroom ends. This isn't how a professional is supposed to be." He humphed.

"Well, if you must know. While I was walking here, I got side-tracked by a black cat stuck in a tree. The poor fellow wouldn't come down, and as the good Samaritan that I am I tried to help it." Kakashi stated simply.

"Liar."

"Who cares? I'm the teacher."

**ooo**

The classes went by much quicker than she thought they would. In Advanced Literacy, one of her favorite classes and teacher, they had begun reading a classic novel. A four - page book report was due in two weeks. Advanced Chemistry, was a bit nightmarish. The teacher had already assigned everyone their lab partners, and her's wasn't there, so she had to start the experiment on her own. She regrettably failed, and the teacher gave her a C for the day. The C was also given to her partner, because the teacher grades by partners not by individuals. Hinata suddenly feared what her partner would do once they realize she was bringing their grade down. Gym wasn't any better, she had forgotten her clothes. The new gym teacher was a bit eccentric, and told her if she ran two laps under three minutes he wouldn't deduct points. She hated running. She was completely embarrassed in front of Naruto, because now her uniform was saturated in secretion. Throughout the rest of the day, she smelt like strawberry perfume and sweat. At least in Japanese History and Trade studies, she had Sakura and Ino as classmates. However, the rumor of the Trade Studies professor being a complete pervert was one – hundred percent completely true. She swore during the pre – quiz, when he was using his laptop it wasn't for anything school related. Hinata soon realized that all her instructors were all ridiculously strange (to put it lightly).

At the end of the day, Hinata sighed as she tried to open her locker door. The luck she had in the beginning was now completely gone. It took her three tries to pry the stubborn thing open. She took all of the books she needed for homework and placed them in her backpack.

"Hinata-sama!" She looked to the side at the sound of her name, Neji was walking towards her. Girls talked enviously about how someone like _her_ knew someone like _him_.

"A-Ah, Neji – nii…," She trailed off.

"Are you alright?" His face suddenly contorted into a worried expression as he noticed her flushed cheeks, and her slightly disheveled hair.

"O-Oh, yes!"

"Are you sure, you... well don't look so good." He said trying to put how horrid she looked nicely.

She nodded, "I'm f-fine," He looked at her unbelievably. "R-Really!"

He just shook his head, knowing that Hinata would probably not tell him the truth. "Okay." He just smiled, and sighed. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Yuu – san can't pick us up today, the car was having troubles. He sent it to the repair but it won't be fixed till later today."

"O-Oh." Hinata nodded in understanding, fixing the strap of her bag to accommodate her height.

"I have Kendo today, but I'll walk you home first and come back," He told her.

Hinata hastily shook her head,"N-No!" She stammered, "Its okay! I-I can walk! You're the captain; I don't want you to be late on your first d-day back."

Neji smiled. "It's really no problem, I'll just run back. I told them I would be late already."

"Really nii-san. I'll be fine! I'm o-old enough to walk myself home."

Neji sighed, "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded and smiled up at the taller boy. "Y-Yes. Have fun, I'll see you at home."

"Alright, thank you Hinata. I'll make it up to you."

Shaking her head, Hinata closed her locker door. "You do everything for me nii-san, this is only a drop compared to all you've done."

"I'll walk you outside, Hinata-sama." He smiled back at her.

"A-And Neji-niisan?"

"Hmm?"

"Please stop calling me 'Hinata-sama', you're my family."

"Hm."

As they found their way outside, Neji walked her over to the entrance gate, and waved her goodbye. Hinata walked absentmindly on the sidewalk, her thoughts clouded by a certain flaxen - haired and cerulean – eyed boy, with a smile that only rivaled with the sun. The curves of her mouth turned upward wistfully into a smile, while she stepping onto the street.

The only thing she remembered was the penetrating reverberation of a speeding engine, and radiant lights before her world collapsed in to darkness.

**ooo**

"Sasuke-kun, you're leaving already?"Karin pouted.

"It's been four hours," The said boy replied coldly. "I don't live here like you Karin." Sasuke stepped out of the bar. He made his way towards his motorcycle. Karin instantly fallowed, her girly pout still etched on her artificially attractive face.

Walking up to him, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, "Okay…" She adroitly maneuvered her breasts against his back, making sure he had an enjoyable enough feel before placing a chaste kiss on cheek. She pensively whispered, "I'll see you when you come back." in to his ears. He just grunted hardheartedly.

"Karin! Get the hell back in here!" A gruff voice boomed from the inside. "You're not on break! Hurry before I decide to deduct your pay!"

The crimson – headed girl instantly fixed her self, and let out a groan. "Bye, Sasu-kun!" She jostled back inside, after waving at him.

Juugo, who had just looked at the scene with a teasing smirk on his face, spoke, "I think Karin has the 'hots' for you. She's pretty cute, why don't you just date her already?"

"She's not my type," Sasuke bluntly stated.

"For the two years that I've known you, you haven't dated, I mean _dated_, not fucked, one girl. " Juugo inquired. "It's like no girl is you're type, sometimes I wonder if -," Sasuke gazed at him with a stony scowl. Juugo put his hands up in the airs in defeat. "I'm just saying."

"Don't saying anything at all."

The bigger boy grumbled, he hated when Sasuke acted with that superiority complex of his, which was basically all of the time. "Hey," Juugo stated trying to avert the 'conversation'. "Didn't school start for you today?" While Juugo had dropped out already, bound by law, Sasuke had to continue going to school or else he might have to go to jail.

Sasuke's eyes flickered, as he just remembered today was the first day of school. He just missed it. He shrugged, there was always tomorrow. He'd just come up with some explanation for his absence. "Whatever, I'll go tomorrow." Taking his silver and black helmet, Sasuke swung his feet over the other side of his motorcycle. "I'll just make up an excuse. The principle of that so – called elite school is a drunk gambler, so no worries." He said while turning on the ignition.

"How'd you even get into that rich kid school anyway?"

"Didn't you know? I'm pretty smart."

"Yeah, sure man," Juugo laughed. "By the way, you should really consider going out with Karin." He placed his large hand on the boy's shoulder. "She really likes you." He insisted.

"Why don't you just ask her out yourself?" Sasuke stated. He gave the muscular boy no time to answer, as he shrugged the hand off his hand and sped away from the bar. The wind beat coolly against his skin. The only thing Sasuke really enjoyed in life was the rush he felt when he accumulated so much momentum that everything around him became a blur. The bike and the freedom he experienced at such a velocity was everything he really needed in the world.

Sasuke was viciously snapped out of his reverie, when he caught sight of a girl walking inattentively through the streets. In cold dread, he viciously stomped on the break. However, the front must have hit her since she collapsed.

His breath was caught chokingly in his throat.

Oh, shit.

**Author's Note:** NINE PAGES! WOOT. I hoped you guys like it! And yes, a cliffy. Isn't Sasuke such a bad boy? Lol. Anyway, I actually like Karin by the way, but I thought she fit perfectly for the role of slutty / hooters girls in Sasuke's new gang of friends. Anyway, review! I'm really trying to update more often but it's hard, I'm very busy. I'm taking three annoying AP classes, and UGH.


End file.
